


In the Meadow We Can Build a Snowman

by magpieinthesky



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/pseuds/magpieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to annoy each other becomes a moment of affirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Meadow We Can Build a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during a nebulous time period between Lois and Clark meeting and getting together, so really it could be during any number of seasons I think. Written for the 2010 "12 Days of Clois" Christmas Challenge, prompt: Hands.

“Hey, how do you put a smirk on this? I mean, that’s a classic Lois - ACK!” Clark clawed at the fabric being pulled at his throat out of surprise rather than pain, but in a second the pressure loosened and the crisp winter air hit his bare neck. He whipped his head around to glare at the offender, who had gleefully skipped over to her creation, arranging the plaid scarf in what could only be described as jauntily on her snowman. “Lois, what the heck?”

Lois’s eyes flicked toward Clark for a moment, smirking just as he knew she would. “Come on, Smallville. Like anyone would know this was you unless it had some plaid on it. Nor would they get it without this very Clark-like facial expression.” She gestured to the snowman’s pronounced frown with a flourish.

Clark pursed his lips. “Ha ha, Lois. Well, at least the Clark-snowman doesn’t look like he’s going to unleash an unholy level of fresh aggravation on the world like yours does.” Though the snowman he’d been working on didn’t look much like Lois in any respect, he figured the proximity of the Lois-snowman to the clearly aggrieved Clark-snowman should be hint enough as to its identity.

Lois tilted her head to the side, ignoring him. “You know, I still can’t decide what to call it. I’m caught between ‘King of Plaid’ and ‘King of Brooding.’” 

Clark huffed in annoyance. “Lois!”

She ignored him. “Maybe ‘King of Plood’ is close enough to what I’m trying to convey here?” Lois stepped close enough to give Clark a friendly punch on the arm. “Lighten up, Smallville. That’s kind of the point. Let the snowman do the plaid brooding and until it melts try to be the happy-go-lucky farmboy we all know is in there somewhere waiting to be let out of the barn!”

Rolling his eyes, Clark crossed his arms, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. “You make it sound like I mope around all the time, which is patently untrue!” At Lois’s indifferent shrug, he sighed. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to get anywhere arguing with you about this?”

Lois leaned forward to straighten the snowman’s - formerly Clark’s - scarf once more as she exaggeratedly considered the question. “Hmmm... maybe it’s because you are finally growing up and becoming wiser?”

He couldn’t help it. Clark’s mouth stretched into a real smile. “Nah. Probably I’m just learning what it takes to keep the peace around you. Nod and smile, make sure you’re well stocked with Whitesnake and headphones... keep earplugs for myself, say nothing about your boyfriends no matter how questionable they may be, generally let you make your own mistakes, and try to refrain from saying ‘I told you so.’ Uh, not that I ever really do any of those things.”

She turned to him long enough to stick out her tongue and put her hands on her hips. “For the moment I’m not going to touch that remark about my life experiences you so carelessly label mistakes, because you missed one thing.”

Clark was going to regret this, he was sure. “What’s that?”

“Stop brooding! Jeez, Smallville. Things are going to turn out just fine for you. You’ve got a new year ahead, and the possibilities are endless. I’ve told you before that your future is laid out right in front of you, and while the details may change, you’re going to be happy. It just makes sense that you’ll get the job, the girl, and everything that comes with it. All you need to do is shape that future like you shaped that snowman.” Lois looked critically at the Lois-snowman. “Though you may want your gal to have some artistic talent if that metaphor’s going to work.”

Since Clark still looked like he’d just been hit over the head with a bale of hay, Lois smirked again. “Come on, Smallville. I think I can hear your mom’s spiced hot cocoa and apple pie calling me.” Before he could protest, Lois grabbed his hand, running back to the farmhouse. A laugh was ripped from his throat, and though he didn’t really know what the new year would hold, he felt a lot more confident about facing the future. He resolved he’d try to honor Lois’s request at least until those snowmen melted.

Their heavy footsteps sounded on the porch as they stamped the snow off their boots, and their laughter rang out as they pushed each other good-naturedly through the door. After the door slammed shut, a wind whipped across the Kansas farmland. The branches that served as arms on the two snowmen waved in the wind until they caught each other and held. Oblivious to this change, their creators continued to tease and rib each other as they rang in the new year.


End file.
